Episode 5218 (23rd July 2019)
Synopsis Breda approaches Tony with Sylver's chisel, but ends up changing her mind about trying to kill him when he gets upset over Harry's disappearance. Harry discovers the truth about the hit-and-run, and although Mercedes tries to silence him, he tries to tell the police the truth. However, he is stopped by Breda, who stabs Harry on the belief that he would be a bad father to Isaac, and watches Harry die of his injuries. Marnie convinces James to fight for Harry, Diane offers Sadie a place to stay, Sienna steals Nina and the twins's passports, and Nana almost catches Mercedes and Liam together in the bathroom. Plot Breda approaches Tony with the chisel. He turns around, in tears, holding a photograph of himself and Harry and tells Breda that he's the worst dad in the world. Breda has second thoughts about attacking Tony. The shower curtain falls in the bathroom, which Sylver hears. Breda listens to Tony's rant, continuing to hold the chisel. Tony tells Breda that Harry needs him now, and Breda realises that Tony isn't a bad dad. She puts the chisel and gloves back in her pocket and advises Tony to find Harry. Nana goes to find her bronzing oil, which Sylver points out is in the bathroom. Mercedes and Liam are horrified, until Sylver realises that it's on the table. Mercedes and Liam end up kissing. Sienna puts Nina's passport in her bag. Romeo, Prince, Peri and Yasmine are annoyed by how safety-conscious Tom is. Tony visits 14 Weirside View asking for Harry and confronting James. Tony realises that Harry could be innocent after all and blames him for Harry's disappearance, making clear that he's going to tell the police that James drugged Harry. Harry tells Ste that he has to go on the run and invites Ste to go with him. Ste says that he can't leave Jonny and Stuart. They say a tearful goodbye and end up kissing. Harry tells Ste that he loves him before leaving. Liam and Mercedes kiss passionately but Mercedes pulls away. Liam tells Mercedes that when he's with her, he forgets about what they did to Grace, unaware he is being listened in on. They hear Mercedes say that she was driving the car and put Grace in the wheelchair. The person is revealed to be Harry, who confronts Mercedes. Peri is amused by how seriously Prince and Romeo are taking "Capture The Flag". Mercedes tells Harry to forget what he heard and to leave. Harry tries to guilt Mercedes. Mercedes snaps and confesses to the hit-and-run, and threatens to kill him if he says anything. Harry plays the confession on his phone, which has recorded the whole thing. Tony blames himself, despite Diane telling him not to. Diane comforts an upset Sadie, and offers to let her stay with them for a few nights. Breda is furious that Harry still hasn't returned. The game of Capture The Flag gets underway and Peri helps Prince win. Marnie advises James to beg Harry for forgiveness and tells him that if he loves Harry, then he should go fight for him. Sienna tries on a load of wigs at the Donovans' Salon and finds one that looks like Nina's hair. Maxine is furious that Sienna has become the centre of attention. She is touched when Liberty and Sienna vow to stay with her through everything. Prince flirts with Peri and makes clear that he's crushing on her. Harry informs someone that he has evidence that could clear his name but refuses to just walk into the police station. Harry listens to one of Tony's voicemails. James leaves Harry a voice message, vowing to get Harry off the charges. Mercedes informs Liam that Harry knows everything about the affair and hit-and-run. James vows to Tony and Diane to clear Harry's name. Liam goes to find Harry. Harry calls Tony, asking for him to call him back as he's uncovered something. Breda walks around the corner and stabs Harry with the chisel. Breda takes his phone and ends the message, putting it into her pocket. Breda tells Harry that he's a bad dad and doesn't deserve to live. Harry collapses and falls to the floor as Breda watches. Diane tells Tony that it's not too late to stop Harry. Breda tells Harry that he's met a lot of dads like him, and they always meet a sticky end. Harry tells Breda that he was going to come back and make things right. Breda tells him that he doesn't deserve to live. Tony gets upset and Diane comforts him. Harry weakly tries to call for his father and dies. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Isaac is uncredited. *"Apologise" by OneRepublic and Timbaland is played over the end credits. *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019